sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NewJanus
Hello! Hello, and welcome to Stargate: The Next Generation. Please, log in each time, and also make an account on the main board. If you have questions, you can AIM me at AsidMjolnir (or use YIM to the same name), and I will be happy to answer. I might not be on tonight/today, but please leave a message and I will get back to you soon. In addition, Tim Daly, the actor you wished to use for your avatar, is already in use. Re: Hello Thanks, new avatar is perfect, I ask you to be indulgent with me and signal me all faults you can see in my english language. Cordially, NewJanus Sorry but I haven't the practice of Wiki and I don't understand all, I had log-in on your forum. When I creat a new page or edit a page, must I advis someone ? And why my page on saunière is locked ? Re: Hello -We do this, simply because we didn't know if you were a random spammer. If you have issues with the wiki, I will be more than happy to help you fix the page you're working with. The reason it was locked was simply because some things you were writing we're sort of unsure of whether or not we'll allow it (simply because we try to keep characters from being too big or important, at least until it's something the player "earns" after a time. We just don't want random people with super-powerful characters, I hope you understand). We wanted you to login to the forum, simply so we had an easier way of talking with you, in addition to that's where the simming (the actual writing of the character) goes on, and we're just trying to make sure. If you would like to create your character in Atlantis, the S.G.C., or as a member of the Excalibur Expedition, or a crewmember of the USS Pillar of Dawn, we will be more than happy for you to join, or even perhaps suggest a "New" expedition. Re: Hello -Ok I understand, you can send me an email at newjanus@gmail.com if you want I modify something. And now I will advis you before publish something. No my charchter is an undercover agent for IOA, so I must be a SGC member. Cordially NewJanus Re: Hello Ahh, Okay. Intelligence section then. Er, then where do you plan on posting with him? Because we sort of are set up where players post with their characters, and interact with each other. If your character is undercover... it'll be very hard for you to post with us. Re: Hello oh I don't know, undercover isn't a good idea, we will delete that, I expose history : after Goa'uld and Ori, people in galaxy have no religion and DRC must control religion. And among lot of little religions, a strange and uncommon civilisation try to penetrate Milky Way and Tau'ri with a strange technologie. I think to create a page on technology Dakara, l'abbé Saunière, the Jumper of Janus and Moon international scientifique site Re: Hello Bon, travaille pour moi. Euh, vous pourrait vouloir choisir un rang inférieur légèrement que le colonel, tout simplement parce que nous essayons d'avoir des gens gagnent leur chemin à travers les rangs. Être un Tok'ra à la CGT dans un corps de soldats français est parfaitement acceptable, cependant. Nous sommes également très heureux pour toute les idées que vous souhaitez contribuer à la CGT (ou autres unités) dans les planificateurs de la mission, situé à http://z7.invisionfree.com/SG_The_Next_Gen/index.php?showforum=13 Cependant, nous utilisons notre caractère en tant que noms de nos noms de compte forum, je ne peux renommer votre compte, si vous voulez me. Si vous vous souciez de créer une telle page, je suis très bien avec lui. S'il vous plaît noter, toutefois, que certaines d'entre elles peuvent entrer en conflit avec les choses que nous avons déjà mis en place, et peuvent donc être editted. Re: Hello Ok I put him commandant. He is human but he work with Tok'ra or Jafas as you want. I must go out. Thanks Cordially, NewJanus Re: Hello Alright. See you when you return. Could have him just as part of the S.G.C. talking with the others. After all, there are other people assigned to the S.G.C. who remain on base, or go off other times. Also, I have renamed your account on the board to Jean François Saunière, you login with the same password, however. I have also made a "player page" for you: User:NewJanus You can use mine as an example if you wish: Karl "13621" Mjolnir oh thanks your user page is good ! So I talk on forum of my character. I 've seen that avatar is not available, can I sugger one ? but on wiki, I must be careful according to copyright ? Avatar No, it's just that some are already taken. Jean François Saunière, Commandant I have updated my page, does it good ? I translated from french. And the avatar ? So on the forum, I create a new topic besed on Religion in Milky Way and My place with Tok'ra to see if something want to meet his character and mine in a new history. Re It's a very good bio. Who's the person in the picture? And yes, that works, but you'll need to join one of the sims (Ie: Stargate Command, Atlantis, et cetera), and report in there. We do chapters, and large-group sims, so everyone's all together. History The avatar is a french singer. So I must join a sims, how to do this ? Sims Pick one you would like to join. Atlantis, Stargate Command, Excalibur Expedition, or the USS Pillar of Dawn. Go to the "office" (Brigadier General Asid Mjolnirs Office, Colonel Jon Tenjins Office, Colonel Jake Denton's Office, Brigadier General Karl Tenjin's office), go into the "report in" thread and basicly say "Hi, my character's name is" and you want whatever rank & position in the sim. And if it's reasonable, you'll get it. If not, you'll be given options. Re : Sims Ok So I want to be with SGC, commandant but not in a team, i'm alone and I come every week on Earth to do a report for the intelligency. I can participate on scientifics works and come with a SGteam one or two time. Re: Sims Works for me. Though the rules require, preferably, one post a week, minimum of 4 sentences. You may write as many sentences as you please, however. Well Done Very well done page for the NRF Charles de Gaulle. One or two little minor edits on our end, and it'll be quite perfect. If you'd care to do the other NRF ships, we'd be more than happy to let you. NRF Thanks, yes I think do the others but i had seen that one had been destroyed by wraith, there is a history or we find one ? Re:NRF We write them as we go. Some of them we just say "Okay, was destroyed during this time" but don't write a backstory for. Er... The Forbin (the real-world one) isn't capable of carrying aircraft, therefore is unable to have a F-302 unit. Similar case with the Floreal. Le Triomphant is a submarine and is subsequently incapable of carrying anything. Re: Er... Problems don't exist anymore, and okay for NRF destroyed by Wraith. Activity Please kindly get active on the boards.